Dois-je le faire ?
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - Super Junior / DongHae x EunHyuk : Dois-je le faire ou non ? C'est probablement la question la plus dure que je me suis jamais posé. Pourtant, c'est assez simple. [...] Des ciseaux pour les enfants peuvent couper.


Dois-je le faire ou non ? C'est probablement la question la plus dure que je me suis jamais posé. Pourtant, c'est assez simple. Je n'ai besoin de pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un couteau ou d'une lame de rasoir, des ciseaux pour les enfants peuvent couper. Même un crayon peut nuire. Mais, dois-je vraiment le faire ? Devrais-je prendre cette paire de ciseaux, l'appuyer sur ma peau, et les traîner pour former une belle coupure ? Peuvent-ils sincèrement m'aider à faire sortir la douleur ? Ou vais-je me faire du mal pour rien ? Je me blesse tout seul... Bien sûr, je n'aime pas faire cela. Je me déteste tout simplement. Chaque partie de moi. Ma taille n'est pas proche de la moyenne. Je ne suis pas le garçon le plus beau. Je ne chante pas bien. Ma danse est bonne, je suppose... Mais ce n'est pas encore assez bien. Ce n'est jamais assez bien. Il y a toujours, toujours quelqu'un qui est meilleur que moi. Quand je dis cela, je pense principalement aux membres de mon groupe. Il y a un meilleur danseur, un meilleur chanteur, un meilleur rappeur, un meilleur en tout. Il n'y a rien de spécial à mon sujet. Je pourrais probablement quitter ce groupe, je ne manquerais à personne. Je ne suis qu'une gêne... Je suis un problème pour tout le monde. Je ne donne pas de bons conseils. Tout le monde pense que je suis trop naïf. Tout le monde pense que je dépends de quelqu'un. Ce qui est probablement vrai. Je n'arrive qu'à voir les défauts qui sont en moi. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour avoir un solo. EunHyuk, lui, a le droit de faire des danses en solo. J'adore EunHyuk et je suis content qu'il puisse montrer qu'il est un grand danseur. Mais, ne suis-je pas assez bon pour avoir un solo ? Juste pour une fois... Je ne suis personne pour EunHyuk, je n'ai jamais eu mon moment. Je suppose que pour les autres, je n'en suis pas capable. En fait, je suis désolé. Pour moi-même et pour tout le monde qui ont une mauvaise image de moi. Là encore, personne ne me dit que je ne suis pas inutile et que je suis, en fait, nécessaire. Personne ne se soucie de cela, je suppose. Ce n'est jamais suffisant... Une larme se fraye un chemin le long de ma joue, je dirige les ciseaux vers le haut. Je les pose sur mon poignet gauche. L'incertitude que je ressens est repoussé au loin, je les laisse traînés de gauche à droite. Je ne le sens pas. Je ne ressens pas la libération, je ne ressens rien. Je suppose que je ne suis même pas assez bon pour me couper correctement. J'enlève les ciseaux, je peux les voir. C'est petit, il n'y a pas beaucoup de marque, mais cela est présent. Une seule petite coupure rouge, du sang coule de celle-ci. Je le nettoie. Et puis, je le nettoie à nouveau. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de couler. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Je ne me sens plus stupide. Mais, que faire si je le fais une deuxième fois ? Que faire si celle-ci est plus profonde ? Que faire si j'en fais d'autres ? Et d'autres, encore et encore. Je peux les cacher. Je sais que je le peux. Mais les ciseaux sont déjà au sol. J'ai peur de mes propres pensées. Je nettoie les ciseaux et je sors de la salle de bain. Lentement, avec hésitation, je traverse les couloirs. Je sors du dortoir. Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je aller à l'étage au risque de me faire jeter ? Ou devrais-je descendre et parler avec EunHyuk ? Il m'écoutera, pas vrai ? Il ne me jugera pas... pas vrai ? Je peux lui faire confiance... Oui, je peux lui faire confiance. Je choisis donc de descendre. Il est tard et tout le monde dort, alors j'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'atteins la chambre d'EunHyuk. J'entre et me dirige lentement vers son lit pour le réveiller. Il s'agite et se réveille, il s'assoit en me demandant la raison de ma venue.

« _As-tu besoin de moi ?_ » demandais-je sans hésitation.

EunHyuk me fixe, confus. Il regarde mes yeux. Je sais qu'il a deviné que j'ai pleuré. Même avec la faible lumière, je sais également que ma voix tremblante me trahis.

« _Bien sûr, Hae, pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?_ »

Mensonge, ma tête me fait mal. Mensonges, mensonges et encore des mensonges.

« _Hae, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ » demande-t-il en essayant de prendre mes poignets pour me rapprocher de lui. Je gémis légèrement quand il appuie sur ma coupure. Il allume la lampe, puis me relève ma manche. Il la voit. Il voit la petite coupure que je me suis fait. Il reste impassible.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » demande-t-il tout simplement.  
« _Je ne suis pas assez bon... n'est-ce pas ?_ » demandais-je en évitant sa question. Il me regarde, sous le choc.  
« _C'est ce que tu penses de toi ? Que tu n'es pas assez bon ? Tu es parfait, Hae, je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses cela de toi._ » commence EunHyuk. La douleur dans ma poitrine diminue. « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ? Sais-tu à quel point tu me rends heureux ? Sais-tu combien je t'aime ? Hae, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es incroyable et bien sûr que tu es bon ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Nous sommes une bonne équipe, non ? Nous sommes le EunHae ! Tu es ma moitié, Hae. N'en doute jamais._ » déclare EunHyuk avant de me tirer dans une étreinte. Je pleure sur son épaule. Il continue de m'étreindre étroitement.

« _J'ai besoin de toi._ » répète EunHyuk, encore et encore. La douleur est en train de disparaître. « _Ne fais pas cela._ » dit EunHyuk, me serrant encore plus fort. « _Ne te coupe plus, ne te fais plus du mal._ » continue EunHyuk.

Je ne le ferai plus. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me couper pour faire disparaître la douleur. J'avais juste besoin d'EunHyuk. Tout comme ce dernier a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Même si c'était probablement un mensonge. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'ignorer. Quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Quelqu'un a finalement besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas inutile. Probablement, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Il y a encore un long chemin pour atteindre le bonheur. Mais la douleur s'apaise, c'est déjà assez pour moi en ce moment. C'est plus que suffisant.


End file.
